


Like Fire and Water

by flyingcrane



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Crossover, Crossover relationships may develop, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I don't know sports I'm so sorry, Kagami and Makoto-centric, M/M, Makoto is a cutie patootie, Mostly Gen, Multi, Other, Slow Build, Swimming, expect mistakes omg, maybe romantic Kagami/Makoto, other sports, sports anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrane/pseuds/flyingcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't shinigami or mages or shinobi or alchemists or mafia bosses or whatever other type of shounen manga heroes there were. They were just two teenage boys that loved their favorite sport, but even though they weren't going to change the world, they could change each others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Makoto and Kagami meet, it's at a grocery store.

Makoto's sort of lost, to be honest, since this isn't his usual shop. Or district. Or town. Or city, since he and his club members are currently a few dozen kilometers away from home for an away match. The inn they're staying in is nice but, unfortunately, they don't seem to have mackerel anywhere in the vicinity (which is mind boggling because they're in Tokyo) and Haru's been in a quiet mood and they're all kind of nervous about the match tomorrow and yeah, Makoto really needs mackerel right now before he finds Nagisa, Rei, and Rin's bodies floating down the local river.

Absentminded, he ends up bumping into someone, pulling him from his wandering, half-serious thoughts.

There's an apology on the tip of his tongue until he sees the person he ran into, kind green eyes clashing with fierce red, and the first thing Makoto thinks is fire.

The man he runs into growls something at him, more a grumpy warning than aggressive attack, but Makoto's kind of not there, a little amazed and distracted to find someone taller than him and by a good five centimeters and just as muscular but maybe the lack of sleep and exhausting job of watching his friends have something to do with it too. The guy looks a little unapproachable, but Makoto's never let that kind of thing stop him before, and it turns out the redhead doesn't sound as scary as his appearance suggests.

Before Makoto knows it, the guy's giving him directions to the fish section of the small store Makoto had wandered into (he really didn't want to risk getting lost in such a huge city let alone a huge market) as they talk about foods and recipes – and honestly, Makoto's not a cook at heart but his mothers proficiency in the kitchen and having two little siblings made him pick up a few skills and he's learning all kinds of neat tricks to use the next time he cooks dinner. They shop and talk for a good hour and Makoto nearly brings up his teammates several times before he realizes he's late for dinner and excuses himself as politely and slowly as he can because, well, he kind of likes talking to new people and the gruff redhead, Kagami Taiga, seems pretty cool. He loves his friends, but Makoto can admit they're hard to take out in public – Haru's silent awkwardness, Nagisa's overwhelming exuberance, Rei's standoffish attitude, and Rin's hotheaded belligerence make it hard to interact with other schools besides Samezuka or people in general. This person kind of reminds him of Rin at first, but then he's reminded of Nagisa as well, and it's a little strange but familiar and the conversation is easy and interesting.

They don't know each other well enough to exchange numbers and Makoto assumes Kagami lives in Tokyo, nearby judging by how at ease he is in this particular store, ruling out the chance of meeting again in the same place, so it's with some lighthearted reluctance they part at the checkout counter, leaving it up to fate to decide whether or not they meet again.

When he gets back to the inn, Rin's ranting and Rei's irritated and Nagisa's whining and Haru's even moodier than earlier, but Makoto just smiles as usual and makes the food so Haru will finally stop pouting about the inn not having a pool and everyone settles down for the night.

The next day, Makoto keeps the impression of fire with him as he swims his races and wins first place.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Kagami and Makoto meet, it's on the streets of Iwatobi.

Kagami's irritated and huffing and glaring at everything that moves because he's _so_ not in the mood for anyone's shit right now and doesn't want anyone to bother him. Even Kuroko elects to stay behind and watch over their injured teammates since he knows better than to rile Kagami further or be near him in this kind of mood.

It's not like he needs directions or anything, he can find a burger joint by himself, dammit, even in a town he's never been to before.

It's a small place, not exactly backwater, but it's smaller than even some of the suburbs he used to pass through when he left Los Angeles. It's quaint and homey and Kagami would've snorted at how people nodded to each other on the streets, familiarity shining in their expressions, if he wasn't so pissed. He doesn't need help and he certainly doesn't need directions.

After a half hour of wandering the streets of Iwatobi and scaring off random citizens with his menacing glare and unfamiliar presence, Kagami decides to sit on a bench and breathe since walking aimlessly isn't getting him anywhere. He feels better too, the anger and frustration and need for revenge he felt earlier slowly draining into something more manageable, but it's still bubbling beneath the surface and he hopes Kuroko keeps their teammates from searching for him for a little while yet because his temper is fierce and uncontrollable and they don't deserve that. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing and wondering how such a great trip could turn to shit so fast.

"Eh, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami blinks in surprise at the familiar voice, wondering how anyone could find him when he was pretty sure he was lost, but when he looks up, all he sees is olive hair and forest green eyes and feels suddenly calm. "Yeah, uh, Makoto. Right?"

He remembers Makoto. He remembers the nervous, slightly ditzy but well built high schooler he'd run into mere weeks ago, a new face in Tokyo (which isn't unusual but Makoto is memorable and that _is_ ) that he hadn't seen again. His mild temper and serene voice reminds him strongly of Kuroko but there's a contrasting air of naivety and paternity that makes him think of Kiyoshi as well, but if those two couldn't pull him out of his foul mood, no one would be able to.

Good thing Makoto seems to be those two combined and more.

Makoto smiles gently and nods, his face a touch warmer than the polite and slightly nervous expression he wore the first time they met, walking closer until his umbrella covers Kagami as well and it isn't until that moment that Kagami realizes it's been raining and he's been sitting on an abandoned park bench for who knows how long like a crazy idiot. "It's good to see you again, Kagami-kun. What are you doing in Iwatobi?"

Kagami knows his face still looks grumpy as hell and wonders if Makoto's used to that or just doesn't care. "Away match for Seirin." Hold on. "Wait, what are _you_ doing in Iwatobi?" He wouldn't admit he had gone shopping more frequently the entire week after their initial meeting than necessary.

Makoto's eyes spark with interest and laughs but not unkindly so Kagami doesn't bristle like he usually would have. "I live here. I was in Tokyo for an away game as well."

This ignites another long conversation like in their first meeting.

First, however, ever concerned Makoto offers a silent ear to whatever is obviously bothering the redhead and Kagami ends up venting about the game he and his team had earlier that day with Samezuka – their bastard of a coach and shitty teammates and crooked referee that let them get away with fouls and injuries inflicted on Kagami's friends – right on that park bench, equal parts relieved and grateful when Makoto sits and patiently listens without saying a word. There's a look, though, when Kagami's done explaining, a shadow darting across his expressive face like quicksilver that assures Kagami that Samezuka's cheating ways will be punished, will never be tolerated again, and any other time the expression would've unnerved him but instead a vindictive sort of pleasure warms him despite the cold.

After he's done, he feels amazingly better and they talk more comfortably from then on, friendly disputes between mouthfuls of burgers at the local food joint Makoto leads him to and questions between laughter.

They talk about their schools and vastly different childhoods, their hometowns, their friends and families (surrogate or not) and the strange parallels they draw between their teams and rivals –

"Haha, why do you and your teammates all have girl names? That's hilarious!"

"I've never heard of someone with _green_ hair before. Is it dyed?"

"That Rei guy sounds a lot like Midorima. I hope they're not related. I don't need to hear about Oha asa more than once a day, thanks."

"Well, Rei doesn't believe in horoscopes so I think you're safe."

"Wait, so the guy literally almost jumped into a fish tank? How many times?"

"I don't think I've ever met someone invisible before. Haru's quiet but not unnoticeable."

"Shark teeth? Really?"

"That Akashi guy sounds…kind of terrifying, actually."

– and Kagami's strangely pleased to find that Makoto knows most of the rules of basketball, can probably play a decent game with his strong build and steady coordination. He's not surprised to hear that Makoto had actually been invited to join his middle school basketball team or the fact that he has a few favorite teams on the national level. One of them happens to be Kagami's favorites rivals and they end up betting on who wins their next match.

Swimming isn't Kagami's forte, but he knows how to and it's a fun activity he hasn't indulged in for a while. All he knows is he can't do the butterfly for shit and would probably look like a mutant frog if he attempted the breast stroke. The imagery makes Makoto laugh and Kagami grins as well, wondering how fast Makoto is in the water, if his movements are as fluid as when he's on land. He knows a few Olympic swimmers, which brings a radiant smile to Makoto's face, and they end up exchanging numbers – Makoto saves Kagami as "Tiger" because it's his favorite animal, a coincidence that turns Kagami nearly as red as his hair, and Kagami retaliates by writing "Mako-rel" in a dumb attempt to be funny and it works when the lame joke makes Makoto snort – and promises to play a game of their respective sports sooner or later.

Makoto walks him back to the hotel his team is staying at – after a bus and a short train ride away because apparently Kagami had traveled _far_ – and it's easier to say goodbye this time.

If Kuroko or Hyuuga or Riko notice anything different about him or wonder where he's been for the last few hours, why the fierce, raging anger from earlier had settled, they don't say anything and just take comfort and strength from the feeling of calm that clings to Kagami like the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy and pasted from my fanfiction.net account so it's a few years old and a little different from my most recent work :) enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Makoto and Kagami meet, it's at a basketball court.

They haven't seen each other in nearly a month and set up a day to hang out, and during an unusually cool weekend, they decide to play. At first Makoto worries about it being uncomfortable, this whole not-hanging-out-in-person-a-lot-and-then-suddenly-meeting thing, but it there's no awkwardness between them with how much they've talked on the phone and texted each other before, during, and after classes (besides practice or games but that's a given) and it's a bit of a relief.

"Oi, Mackerel! You paying attention?"

Makoto blinks, resurfacing from his thoughts only to see Kagami's vaguely grumpy expression a few feet away, and smiles apologetically.

The nickname had stuck after their second meeting, one that Makoto thought would be more appropriate for someone like Haru, but he doesn't question it. It's just a little strange, he supposes. Not because he's not used to nicknames or dislikes it – his little siblings had called him everything under the sun at one point before settling on "nii-chan" and growing up with Nagisa has left him immune to anything girlier than his actual name, but Makoto has a feeling Kagami isn't one to give out nicknames in the first place and feels a little humbled by the honor.

He grins sheepishly with an apologetic smile. "Mm, sorry. Spaced out a little."

They're walking towards a rarely used basketball court a few blocks away from Kagami's house. It isn't the one he uses frequently so they won't be interrupted, and Makoto is faintly grateful. He doesn't need anyone seeing how bad at basketball he is, and from all the crazy stories Kagami's told him about a few of his matches and the people he's come in contact with through basketball including his team, he knows he's not quite ready to meet Kagami's friends or enter his world quite so completely.

They're chatting amiably until they reach the court, Kagami filling him in on a few rules and guidelines to follow since he hasn't played in so long, but right when they step past the tall chain fence, Makoto feels a subtle shift.

His eyes catch Kagami's, brilliant and wild, before the redhead moves ahead with a feral grin, footsteps thundering and air crackling with energy as he swiftly reaches the hoop. His feet leave the ground for what feels like an eternity, arm high above his head with the basketball in one capable hand, and Makoto watches in slightly dumbstruck awe as the other teen slams the ball through the net, bringing the entire force of gravity and his weight into the action. The backboard wobbles and creaks ominously in the ensuing silence, almost unbearably loud if not for Makoto's thundering heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Kagami's handsome face is smug and cocky, but the expression is overshadowed by the bright grin on his face, arrogance tempered with reverence, ferocity weathered by contentment, and Makoto's grin is just as wide and dazzling.

"Uwaa! That was amazing Taiga!"

He hurries to drop his bag by the old bench next to him, puzzled and amazed to find Kagami's bag there as well even though he hadn't seen Kagami drop his off, and rushes to catch up with the redhead. He's embarrassed to admit that he gushes for another few minutes before reigning himself in with a sheepish smile, but Kagami looks inordinately pleased with the attention.

It's clear Makoto's made his head a little bigger and he ends up mentally laughing at an image of an imposing tiger fluffing it's fur proudly before they begin to do some warm ups. When the ball is finally in Makoto's hands, he's a little nervous. The rough texture and considerable weight is far different from the volleyball he's been practicing with, but it helps him play up the inexperienced, 'what-this' and 'how-do' newbie player image even as he gains confidence within the first few passes.

After a good warm up, they begin.

"First to 30 sound good to you?" Kagami asks, eyes glinting competitively as he settles into a familiar position.

For a moment, Makoto is sure he's looking at a predator.

He swallows nervously. "Uh, yeah, sure–"

Before he can finish, a red blur rushes past him with the ball and he doesn't even need to turn to know that Kagami has scored two points already.

He doesn't admit he's pouting. "Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!"

Kagami snickers like the evil cat he is.

They start again, and the result is the same despite Makoto preparing for the worst.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And–

Kagami doesn't know this but Makoto's been watching basketball games almost nonstop for the last two weeks since they agreed on a time and place to hang out, observing and learning as he watched as many games as he could –

( _high school, college, professional, it wasn't important because no matter what level they were at, they were all still learning and valuable to learn from_ )

– with his eyes following amateur hands as they passed the ball to their teammates and studying professional feet as they breezed up and down the court. He doesn't really know why he's dedicated so much time and effort into it but writes it off as habits from being a good student. And in these last few rounds, Makoto's been tracking Kagami's movements – slow, Makoto knows, slower than usual because he's so many levels above him in this particular game, has so much more experience, but winds down the intensity so that Makoto can enjoy the game too – and can pick up a pattern for the most part.

He pretends to fall for Kagami's admittedly convincing feint to the right, but years of swimming have made Makoto's calves and ankles more than able to make the difficult turn to block Kagami's advance. He smiles and snatches the ball from a stunned Kagami's hands, dribbling around him with more dexterity than he thought he had, and manages to score a basket.

Kagami lets out a startled laugh. "How the hell'd you do that?" he demands, still slightly bewildered, but he's grinning too. "I thought you didn't play!"

Makoto smiles proudly, passing the ball to Kagami with more force and confidence than when they started because, well, cat's out of the bag. He scratches his nose a bit sheepishly when Kagami continues to stare at him like he's never seen him before, suspicion creeping into his focused gaze. "I don't, but when we decided to play, I didn't want to be completely hopeless so I watched a bunch of basketball games and practiced what I saw with a volleyball."

Kagami is quiet for a moment before he starts laughing, chuckles at first before they raise in volume, becoming loud and unrestrained, and Makoto squawks indignantly. "You – haha – you used a – hahaha – a v-volleyball?" the redhead wheezes, clutching his stomach, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he drops to his knees and lets the ball bounce away.

Makoto's face burns hotly as he snatches up the basketball, holding it almost protectively in front of his chest. "Well, I didn't have anything else! It's not that funny!" he whines. "Stop laughing Taiga!"

"S-Sorry but I – haha – oh god, my stomach – I just pictured you throwing it at a w-wall and it hitting your h-hea-head – hahaha!"

"That only happened once!"

"Oh my god stop, I c-can't breathe."

"Taiga!"

It takes a bit longer for Kagami to compose himself, and even then he can't help but snicker uncontrollably into his hand once in a while, but when he stops, he grins at Makoto and claps him on the shoulder. "No but seriously, that was impressive. I don't know any non-basketball players that would be able to get around me with a move they saw on tv. Even most of the first years would have a helluva time pulling that off."

Makoto's face is burning again, but it's not from embarrassment. At least, not completely.

They pick up the game again, deciding to double the points with Makoto's newfound proficiency, and as expected, the score ends 57-18. Makoto's a little amazed he managed a four three pointers, two lay-ups, and a dunk that Kagami high fived him for. Of course, he'd had more tricks up his sleeve, some that made Kagami's strange eyebrows raise in surprise and interest and made him underestimate him a even less, but those were exhausted quickly and the last ten points were like a mad rush, a blur of adrenaline and excitement that left them both panting and more than a little heated despite the slight chill.

And it's in those last few points that Kagami sees how much of a klutz Makoto can be.

A bad combination of Makoto stumbling over his own feet from an unexpected bout of exhaustion and Kagami pushing passed in what would've been a rough and clumsy but harmless maneuver sends them to the ground, ball bouncing away as both boys groan on the asphalt.

Makoto ends up below Kagami, knee smarting, head stinging, chest hurting, and lungs aching, lamenting his poor coordination and hoping Kagami isn't too hurt as a result. Kagami shifts above him with a curse, pushing himself up onto his elbows which eases the pressure on Makoto's chest with a knee between his legs, both positioned in a classic-cliché picture of clumsy, wayward teenage romance, and they kind of stare at each other in a half-daze of shock and pain and creeping fatigue. Fortunately, what would've been an awkward moment turns into something else entirely when the corner of Makoto's lips quirks up in amusement because, if he didn't know any better, Kagami looked like a ruffled cat.

He says so out loud, barely able to keep a semi-straight face.

Kagami grumbles but it makes his cheeks, flushed from exertion and rising irritation, look puffy and pouty, like an even angrier feline, and Makoto chokes back another laugh but can't quite hold it all in.

That sets off a chain reaction and in a few moments, both boys are laughing uncontrollably, smiles stretching impossibly wide, to the point where their cheeks hurt and they can't catch their already labored breath and Kagami ends up collapsing on top of Makoto again because he doesn't have the strength or energy to hold himself up.

It takes a while but Kagami finally rolls off of him once their laughter dies down into breathless chuckles and Makoto's surprised at how content he is.

Kagami's first to get up and offers a hand that Makoto takes gratefully, legs feeling like jelly and one knee stinging from a fairy nasty looking scrape, a product of their tumble to the ground. They agree to leave the score as is, three points short of their original and ridiculous sixty-point goal as Makoto concedes defeat in the face of his injury, and they collapse next to each other on the bench, knees knocking into each other when one of them moved too much. Kagami digs through his bag for a small first aid kit.

One corner of Makoto's lips tilt up in vague amusement at the thought of a nurse-Kagami.

"Get hurt a lot?"

Kagami grunts at him, not a confirmation or denial, and expertly patches up Makoto's knee.

"You're really amazing, Taiga." Makoto says after a short silence. "Thank you."

Kagami's red eyes slide to him, water bottle still between his lips, and raises a questioning eyebrow. _For what?_

Makoto smiles, smaller than before, gentler than the raucous laughter and uncontrolled mirth from moments earlier. "Well, you're amazing at basketball. And being a nurse too, I guess." He gets a glare for that but Makoto ignores it easily. "And thanks for being my friend. I had a lot of fun today. It's been a while since I laughed like that."

Kagami looks a little surprised – at his blatant sincerity or the words themselves, Makoto isn't sure, but he laughs a little at his embarrassed expression all the same even if laughing makes his diaphragm hurt.

Kagami looks away, brows furrowed and expression almost soft when he replies, "Yeah, me too."

They don't say anything more on the topic but Makoto feels like they've met another milestone, and even though this is only his third time meeting the redhead, he feels like he knows the mysterious, fiery, passionate redhead that made a country boy like him feel at home in the middle of a huge city a little better now.

Just then, Makoto notices how long the shadows are and the evening chill nipping at his fingers, and he's not going to admit his heart jumps in his throat at a small _crack_ in the distance, sounding suspiciously like someone stepping on a tree branch.

Kagami notices right away and blinks, tone dubious when he says, "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark."

Makoto tries to smile reassuringly or at least refute it, but a cold wind carrying dead leaves blows by and a crow screeches in the distance, and instead he's crowding by Kagami's side and clutching at the sleeve of Kagami's t-shirt, trembling from more than the encroaching cold. The basketball player's shoulders shake as he tries to bite down on the huff of laughter that threatens to escape and Makoto tries to reason petulantly, "I'm not scared of the dark, I'm scared of what's _in_ it." It comes out more of a whine.

Kagami laughs louder at that and looks at him incredulously. "Dude, you're, like, six foot and at least a hundred and seventy pounds. What the hell could scare you?"

Makoto's opening his mouth to protest, shaking off the sound of thunderous waves and angry storms and a kind old mans laughter echoing in his head and heart, but the shrill ring of two phones going off simultaneously turn his words into a slightly girlish shriek.

At least he's not the only one.

Kagami yelps and jumps a foot in the air, clinging to the material of Makoto's shorts, and they look at each other with wide eyes after a moment of stunned, paralytic fear before laughing nervously. They don't let go.

Kagami sticks his free and into his bag to fish out his phone. "That didn't happen. We didn't just scream because our phones went off. Right?"

Makoto hastily agrees. "Right."

They check their messages and lo and behold, their friends are texting them, asking where they are or inviting them to do something or complaining, and they both sigh in mutual exasperation. Kagami groans when he stands, stretching his arms above his head. "I'd invite you over for dinner since it's getting late but Kuroko's making me study at his place and Ahomine's complaining that Kuroko's making him study. Lazy bastard."

Makoto smiles sympathetically. "If I wasn't babysitting Ren and Ran, Nagisa would be dragging me and Rei to Haru's house anyway to get him out of the bathtub." He shakes his head at Kagami's questioning look. "You don't wanna know." He stands, shouldering his bag, and asks, "Next time?"

Kagami smirks. "Next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter uploaded from ff.net so no edits were made. Thanks and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing is mostly friendship but may develop into something else. Other crossover relationships (M/M, M/F, F/F) may develop, non-crossover pairings may develop. Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
